Who We Are
by Rainie Liu
Summary: Two individuals lost in the acts they put forth. Watch as the simple equation; You plus Her, solves the ultimate question of all time - Who Are We?
1. Chapter 1

The world was quite simple in her mind. There were the enemies, the innocent, and those that controlled her. That was the way she had been taught; fight the enemy, protect the others. They were to always come first. She was only a servant to the state, a servant and nothing more.

Though she seemed like the perfect patriot, there were times when she had simply doubted. She was human after all, and like any other in the world, she sought praise for the things she did well. But her teachers gave her none, they were simply higher beings that saw her as a machine.

The vigorous training worked, she was the best there was. But that came with a heavy price, she no longer knew who she was. She was no longer Juliet Livings, the beloved daughter and sister, no, she was and always will be Wildcat. Just...Wildcat.

* * *

><p>The world was his to manipulate. There were those that worked for him, those that worked against him, and those that worked with him. That was the way he had been taught; to lead them, win-over them and control them. He was always the best, that was what was expected of him, but he was only the third son.<p>

More so, he was human. He simply wanted the pride of his father, but the Ootori head gave him none. He was only a business partner, a valuable one, but in the end, he was is and always will be just a business partner.

The pressure of his father's expectations and his own determination brought his success. But he never knew the love of a parent and never knew the innocence of a childhood. He was Kyoya Ootori, yes, but in reality, he was only the third son.

* * *

><p>Wildcat looked outside the plane window. The clouds obscured all view except for the wings of the very plane she was in.<p>

The manilla file was heavy in her hands. It held the life, or supposed life, of a girl named Juliet Livings, someone she had been a long time ago. They expected her to become this girl, Juliet, again.

What the agency didn't realize, however, was that Juliet and Wildcat were two completely different people. Juliet was bright, cheery, loud, and friendly. She was the type of person you wanted to be friends with, and never sought anything for self-gain. Juliet was a rare occurrence, she was talented in music, talented in athletics, and talented in schooling, she was perfect and acted so. Wildcat was darker, quiet, watchful and hesitant in letting people in. If Juliet was the sun, then Wildcat was the moon. She preferred to be on the outside, rather than the center, of all the attention.

It is quite amusing, if you thought about it. Once upon a time, Wildcat and Juliet were the same person, a single being. Wildcat was then just a nickname, an affectionate one given by an older brother. It didn't name who Juliet was, and didn't mean what she did, it was simply a nickname. Funny how a few years could separate them so fast.

Her assignment was unique and of top importance. A very valuable ally, The Ootori Group, had required assistance for their future heirs, and most importantly, their youngest boy. Wildcat was to stay as an exchange student and keep an eye on the youngest son, a boy named Kyoya. It wasn't noted how long her assignment would last, but that didn't matter to her superiors, she was given the job.

It also did not matter to her superiors that she was barely Japanese, being mostly Chinese with a dab of French and German. It didn't matter to them that she had never been in Japan before, and most certainly will be helpless if separated from her host family. It also did not matter that she had never been with teenagers her age, and Wildcat certainly did not act like a teenage heir. She was to come through, no matter what. That was what was expected, what had always been expected of her.

So all Wildcat can do is brief her character as much as she can before the jet landed on the islands of Japan. Nothing to do but hope. And she hated that.


	2. Chapter 2

The house...no, mansion...was huge. That was immediately registered by the girl as she stepped out of the car. Already, her mind was taking in all escape routes and possible weak-spots in the Ootori main mansion.

The logical side of Wildcat, the side that was dominant, analyzed and took in all the family's basic information and attitude using the surroundings and decorations. The recessive side, however, was in the back of her conscience wondering why in the world a family would need such a large house, and if that _thing_ counted as a house at all.

"_Miss Livings, your bags are being carried upstairs_." Wildcat blinked at the butler, before smiling. "_Mr. Ootori has requested your presence to introduce you to his sons."_

"Thank you sir" She said fluently in Japanese. Her smile felt strained to her, but she knew that it would look sincere to the man in front of her. Wildcat followed the man past hallways and the maze of the house. Her mind took in every turn, every door, and every window. A mental map of the house was becoming more and more detailed with every step.

Mr. Ootori was a formidable man. His stance was dominant, like that of an alpha wolf, and his eyes were cold. The office itself was made to intimidate someone, dark and full of expensive, exotic furniture.

"_Miss Livings, I hope your flight was acceptable?" _The man's voice held a ring of authority, full of supremacy. His voice made it less of a question, leaving no room for someone to say no.

"Of course " Wildcat answered in Japanese, only switching back for his title as Japanese titles were supposed to give Juliet a hard time. "I wouldn't have expected anything less than perfect from the Ootori Group, and I was not disappointed the least" Her voice was level, cool, and without emotion. That was the way she had dealt with this type of person all her life. The smiles and fake compliments were only meant for the public to see.

The door opened, three boys walked in. Wildcat took in their appearance; expensive suits, shoes that could feed a country, black hair and gray eyes. These had to be the sons of the Ootori head.

"_Miss Livings_, I would like to introduce you to my sons. Mikobaya, Tachi, and Kyoya" The boys, two more men than boys, bowed at the mention of their name. Kyoya seemed the youngest, though not the weakest. Wildcat sensed the same air around the youngest son that was around the Ootori head. Full of intelligence-almost to a dangerous level- but masked, full of control.

"Kyoya will attend the same school and grade as you. I trust that you two will share quite a few classes." The said son smiled at her. The smile was cold, calculating. Wildcat could feel his gaze as he measured her up. She would know, she did the same.

"Pleased to meet you" She said, addressing all three brothers. They nodded at her, that and nothing more. The boys were dismissed and Wildcat was left with the Ootori head again. He leaned forward and laced his fingers together.

"When I requested a guard for my youngest, I expected a more capable one." Wildcat felt her anger rising, but refused to let the Ootori goad her. "I assure you sir, there is no better than I" She was confident in this. Though the youngest in the agency, Wildcat was the most able and the most experienced.

"Words mean nothing to me, _Wildcat_" The Ootori head emphasized her name. " Prove to me that you are more than a child playing dress-up"

Wildcat stood from her seat, taking this as her cue to leave. "And I will" her voice was still controlled and leveled, that was what had been taught to her.

As the door closed, the Ootori head leaned back in his seat with a smile. Things were going to get much more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>And here, I would like to apologize to my dear readers for my lack of updates on <span>all <span>of my stories.  
>Tis a sorrowful day when the young and free grow weary and tired<strong>

**In other words, I had a very trying few days recently and tons of fevers. This was all that I could muster out of the deep abyss called my mind. I promise the next chapter will be longer!  
><strong>

**-Times**


End file.
